


Monday Morning

by trapezoidscheme



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M, i wrote this a long time ago and i'm gonna post it!!! gonna do it!!!, its not the shippiest thing in the world, lil mention of alcohol, lil mention of blood if you're not down with that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 18:11:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6715807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trapezoidscheme/pseuds/trapezoidscheme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: “You need to stop leaving dead bodies in my kitchen.”<br/>from this lovely post: http://www.toxixpumpkin.tumblr.com/post/108022477839/ridiculous-sentence-prompts<br/>Geoff wakes up to a fun surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monday Morning

Geoff Ramsey woke up thirsty as all hell with a pounding headache, as was per usual after a heist well done. Didn’t make it any easier though.  
He ran a hand through his hair and yawned as he padded over to his apartment’s kitchen to get a glass of water. As he stepped in, his sock was instantly soaked, and his toe poked something… soft? He blinked blearily as his eyes focused and-  
“Mother fucker!” Geoff stormed into his bedroom, fumbled through his blankets to get his phone, and dialed the number of the only person that could possibly be responsible.  
“Hey Geoff, whats up?” the voice came through the phone’s speaker.  
“Whats up? Whats UP? Ryan, dude, you gotta stop leaving dead bodies in my fucking kitchen!” There was only laughter in response, low and kinda hot and really annoying.   
“Sorry boss, it was late, I was tired- there really isn't anywhere else to put them, y’know?” Geoff glowered, first at the phone, then down the hall in the direction of his kitchen.  
“You’re coming over here and cleaning this mess up, and you’re bringing me three bottles of water and an asprin.”  
“Alright, alright, I’m on my way.”  
Geoff ended the call, crawled under his covers, covered his head with his pillow, and, like any other dignified mob leader, screamed his lungs out.


End file.
